


Idiots Out of Geniuses

by Geritashipper123



Series: Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode: s01e09 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Janice and Christine have been pining for each other for a while probably, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Slash, Spock cares a lot, The whole crew loves Spock a lot, They'll get their own story eventually, Xenophobia, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Love may be blind, but when his friends and husband beam back up from Exo III, Spock knows there's something different about them





	Idiots Out of Geniuses

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my Spanish Final Review packet or the origin story for these guys, but HEY WHO WANTS FAMILY FLUFF.
> 
> Every time I write this 'verse, Jim and Spock promptly take over the story and shove their relationship into the main plot. It's not my fault I swear! Well, I guess my McCoy origin story had them in the background. GO READ THAT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY MCCOY ISN'T A DOCTOR
> 
> Dedicated to Majel Barret you beautiful beautiful woman

It would be hard to name one person on the ship who didn't know Christine Chapel. She was head of the betting pools and gossip train on the Enterprise- not to mention a damn good engineer, and a kind soul. Many people also knew the rather tragic story of Her and one Roger Korby- they'd had a love for the ages, met in high school and were engaged by the time they graduated from the academy. Got posted on the same ship- all perfect and lovely, until Korby died in a shuttle crash. Christine had grieved for over three years, but was slowly moving on by the time she came aboard the Enterprise. (It was rumored that she'd slept with the captain, the first officer, the head nurse, and a few different combinations of the three.)

So it was pretty surprising when Spock picked up a distress signal from Roger Korby.

They'd been passing by the planet where his shuttle had crashed, and Christine had been called to the bridge.

Apparently, when she'd heard his voice for the first time she'd broken down sobbing.

 

* * *

 

"Excited Christine?" Nyota asked, stretching as she walked down the hallway with the blonde. Christine smiled brightly at her, nodding once.

"I'm glad you all are coming down with me. Heaven forbid anyone else sees me break down-" she pulled a face "I have to make sure the other engineers remember me as a butt kicker!"

Nyota laughed, smiling at her friend "I'll bet Jim certainly does. Spock will make sure he does."

"Oh and Spock! Who's gonna take care of my Vulcan without me here!"

"I'm sure his husband will take fine care of him Christine."

"You'd better make sure of it!"

The pair laughed jovially again as they entered the transporter room. "Oh but the going away party was so nice Nyota! Janice is such a sweetheart- I sent her a bunch of flowers from Hikaru's garden."

"She loves them." Pavel interrupted, smiling at her. "It was very nice of your Roger to invite all of us to a party of his own. Maybe he is the god on earth you make him out to be." He was teasing, mostly. But it had come as a pleasant surprise when Roger had invited the whole senior bridge crew to a party.

Christine smiled, then glanced back as the door opened once more. Scotty walked in after Leonard. Jim and Spock brought up the rear, Jim babbling about something and Spock mid nod. Nyota smiled at the sight, glancing at Gaila, who was already on the transporter pad. "Alright everybody, load up- let's move!"

As people began moving towards the pad, Christine placing her bag on a separate circle from herself, Pavel frowned.

"Spock? What are you doing?" Spock glanced back at him, tilting his head. "You got hit by that molecular beam remember? Your not cleared for any sort of molecule scrambling for at least three more days."

Jim whined, grabbing Spock's hand and pouting in Pavel's direction. "My transporters are perfectly safe!  _ Please _ Pav? Pretty please?"

"No."

"Jim, I believe you will have to go without me." Spock half-sighed, glancing at his husband. Jim pouted, and Spock squeezed his hand, probably talking to him through their bond based on what Nyota knew about them.

"C'mon Jim, we have to go. Spock, you have the conn if you’re gonna stay behind, alright?" She interrupted, and Jim huffed before standing on his toes to kiss Spock on the nose and walk away.

Christine hopped off the pad, ran over and threw her arms around Spock. It was a true testament to how well adjusted Spock was that he barely flinched, even hugged her back a little. "You take good care of yourself. Don't let anyone give you any bullshit." Christine ordered, and Spock nodded once, then released her. He held up the ta'al for her, and she smiled weakly before returning it. "Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock." She whispered

"Peace and long life, Ms. Chapel." Spock returned, then stepped behind the transporter counsel. "On your word, Captain."

Nyota smiled "see you in a few hours Mr. Spock. Energize!"

  

* * *

 

 

_ 'A few hours my ass' _

Oh sure, at first it had seemed like it would only be a few hours, when they had first beamed down. Exo III was dark, rocky, and cold. Nyota had been uncomfortable from the moment they arrived- a gut instinct. And her gut was rarely wrong.

And sure enough, five minutes after they finally found Korby, everything had gone wrong.

"A party. Yeah, right. A kidnapping more like it." Jim grumbled, and Nyota glanced at him. All of them had been locked in their own cells, hands tied behind them. Except Christine- she was... well, confused. Very confused clearly. She kept pacing up and down the row of cells, trying the bars and even crouching to pick the locks once or twice.

"Electric locks" she kept muttering "perfect. Any suggestions?" She and Jim kept tossing ideas back and forth, but nothing had worked yet. Jim looked... annoyed.

"Jim?" Nyota asked after a minute "what is it?"

"I can't believe he got one over on us so easily." Jim ground out "it's embarrassing."

"Look on the bright side" Pavel said "Spock could be with us."

Jim groaned. "Yeah, I know. Chris, any ideas on what he plans to do with us?"

Christine shook her head "I'm sure this is some sort of misunderstanding-"

"He stunned us with our own guns, hooked us up to happy gas, took our clothes and put us in these jumpsuits, did something to us, and tied us up in our cells. We don't even know what he did!" Leonard snapped "look I'm sorry, but I don't think that's all a misunderstanding."

“They took my  _ wedding ring,  _ Chris.” Jim said, looking ludicrous. “What the hell does he need that for?” 

"All I remember is... spinning. Really fast." Gaila said, sounding sick. "I still feel like I'm going to barf."

Nyota sighed, shaking her head "I have no clue what he's done to us. But I hope he leaves the ship alone."

She took their answering silence as agreement. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was four hours before Jim and the others beamed back up.

Nyota walked onto the bridge, followed by Gaila and Leonard. Spock rose from the center seat, going to greet her. "Captain, welcome back. I trust you enjoyed the party?"

Nyota frowned "what are  _ you _ doing here?"

Spock blinked "you ordered me to take the Conn while you beamed down."

Nyota frowned "I did?" She sounded surprised with herself. "Well. I'm back now. Dismissed." She waved him off as she stepped past him. Spock felt a strange sort of twinge in his chest

"Nyota-" he began, turning. She whirled around, eyes like flame

_ "Captain."  _ She corrected, spitting the word.

Spock was taken aback, but nodded once "Captain." He began again "did something happen on Exo III?"

"That is none of your business. Now get out!" She snapped, and Spock swallowed before he nodded once and went into the turbolift. Gaila spat at him as he walked past.

Spock was so confused.

With a shake of the head, he went back to his quarters, settling in to meditate. What the hell had that been about? Nyota left him in charge of the bridge, and she was the one always insisting Spock call her Nyota. Had he done something to anger her? Perhaps she was merely stressed- they had an upcoming mission to play mediator to a rather tense political scandal, and she likely wouldn't calm down until it was done. Perhaps a quote-un-quote "girl's night" was in order? He and her and Gaila and Janice would get together for tea. Yes, it was a good idea. And he could take on some of her paperwork- he technically didn't have clearance for such a thing but as chief communications officer, he looked over every document that passed through his PADD before they were sent off to command. Everyone asked him to spellcheck and grammar check, and yes, he occasionally took on some paperwork for others.

Yes, he would take some of Nyota's paperwork. And maybe Gaila's too, since she seemed in a bad mood as well.

That settled, he began meditating on other things.

It wasn't until this point that he realized Jim was shielding.

Now that was strange. Jim made it incredibly clear that he loved the bond. He often said that feeling Spock in his head was one of the best things in the world.

He never shielded.

Swallowing, Spock came out of his meditation. There was an ugly sort of feeling in his gut, one that said that there was more than a bad mood going on. He shook the feeling away- there was nothing going on. He was being paranoid. He re-lit his candles and incense, closing his eyes and straightening his spine until he had the proper poster for meditative breathing.

Just as he was sinking into the first stage of trance, the door swished open. Sighing, Spock let his shoulders slump and gave up on meditation for now. He flexed his fingers, humming oh so slightly "welcome back. How was the par-"

"What the hell is that smell?" Jim asked, and Spock blinked before turning to look over his shoulder. What he saw gave him pause.

Jim looked... pissed, for lack of a better term. His eyes were dark, he was scowling. Spock blinked at his expression "It is my incense. Is something wrong?"

"It stinks in here." Jim grumbled, "Why are  _ you _ here?"

Spock felt startled, and he rose from his mat slowly "Computer, turn on air filtration system!" he ordered, then looked at Jim. "I was dismissed from the Bridge. Did something happen on Exo III?"

"None of your damn business!" Jim snapped, and Spock was taken aback. "... very well. Perhaps you can tell me what I have done to make you angry? You are shielding from me-" He reached out-

Jim smacked his hand away hard enough to make his fingers grind against his joints painfully. Spock hissed.

"Jim!" He glared at him now "What is wrong with you? I cannot help you if you do not-"

"I don't want your fucking help!" Jim snapped "Just get out!"

"No!" Spock returned, frustrated. "I will not leave, not until you tell me what is wrong-" He managed to grab the hem of Jim's shirt as Jim tried to walk past him.  _ "Ashayam,  _ please-"

Jim's hand connected with the side of his face, hard enough that Spock's loose posture didn't catch him, and he flew sideways, head slamming against the corner of the divider in their cabin.

"I said get out!" Jim screeched at him, and as Spock shakily rose back to his feet, he was already shaking his head "Jim-  _ t'hy'la-" _

This time, it was a punch, to his side only inches above his heart. He felt his ribs crack. And his knees buckled. "Get. Out." Jim hissed.

This time, Spock listened, mind reeling.  _ Something is wrong, _ he kept thinking.  _ Something is very wrong. _

 

* * *

 

Who knew how long it was later, but Roger Korby came in.

"Ah- hello everyone!" he smiled, then looked at Christine and his eyes softened even more "Hello Chrissy." Christine swallowed, looked away. She seemed uncomfortable, and it made Nyota's blood boil. "Now! How are we all doing- the machine can make people a bit sick."

Gaila groaned, grabbed her stomach again. Korby cooed "Oh you poor girl. Angie!" A little girl with dark brown hair entered Gaila's cell through a door in the wall. She injected her with a hypo before anyone could say anything, then left without a word.

"Hey- wait- what was in that?!" Pavel started struggling "I'm her doctor, what was in that?"

"A simple stomach medicine, don't worry doctor." Korby said, waving him off. "My machine does involve some very fast spinning during the copying of the thought processes."

"Copying of thought- into what?" Pavel asked, and Kirby smirked.

"Why into your new android replacements of course!"

“Android  _ whats.”  _ Jim asked flatly. Korby just kept smirking. “Android replacements Mr. Kirk! You see, I spent  _ years  _ perfecting my androids. When they return to starfleet after taking control of the ship, they’ll reveal themselves! Androids are the future! They’ll prove that, and Starfleet will have me manufacture all their officers!”

“Starfleet prides itself on the  _ living beings  _ who serve in it.” Leonard hissed. “And you can’t keep us here!”

“Can and am Mr. McCoy.” Korby sing-songed. “I must say though-” he turned to Gaila “the green skin did take me as a surprise. Is skin dye a thing now?”

Gaila blinked “what the-  _ no  _ you idiot. I'm an Orion.”

“An Orion?” Korby’s smirk finally twitched. “You mean… the  _ alien?” _

“Yeah.” Gaila replied, narrowing her eyes “what about it?”

“My Christine has been serving with  _ Aliens.”  _ He sounded horrified, and Christine made a noise in her throat, and Gaila growled. 

“Are there  _ other aliens  _ aboard your ship?” Korby asked, and Nyota’s mind instantly turned to Spock. “Why?” She asked.

Korby looked at her, eyes going dark. “I hope, for their sakes, that they aren’t close with any of my androids.” 

Then he took Christine by the wrist and led her out. Christine threw Nyota a helpless glance before the door shut. 

“Nyota.” Jim whispered, horrified. “Nyota. Nyota what about-”

“Spock will be fine Jim.” She promised. “I swear he will be.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Things were  _ really not fine. _

After he’d left his and Jim’s quarters, he went to find Leonard, see if he could tell him what was up with Jim. Leonard had told him to get lost. Montgomery had threatened bodily harm. 

After that, Spock had gone to his own quarters- he never used them, but as the CCO, he did have his own. He hated using them, and he couldn’t sleep at  _ all.  _ He woke up the next morning and decided he would go find Jim again.

His biosignature had been removed from the door. Spock felt like he’d been stabbed in the chest. He didn't have the codes to get in or the clearance to open it anyway. 

He pressed his forehead against the door, fighting the urge to cry. Then he went to sickbay. Pavel gave him a dirty look, and then asked “what do  _ you  _ want” with that emphasis on  _ you  _ that Spock was coming to hate.

“I have been locked out of my quarters.” Spock told him “I need more of my medicine.”

“Get it yourself.” He snapped, then walked away. Spock sighed, slumping.

“Spock?” 

He glanced over his shoulder. Janice looked worried about him, and Spock turned. “I need my medicine. I have been locked out of my quarters with Jim.” 

She went to go and get it, and handed him the pill bottle when she got back “Why?”

Spock swallowed and bowed his head. “I do not understand, but Jim is extremely upset with me.” 

“Pavel’s been acting weird too.” She scowled “He called me  _ girlie.  _ No one is  _ ever  _ allowed to call me-” She shook her head, and then her brow furrowed “actually, I’ve been getting a ton of calls of people acting weird. About everyone who went down to Exo III yesterday.” 

“We have to go back.” Spock said “something happened down there. We  _ have  _ to.” 

“I agree. But Gaila’s at the helm. And she’s one of the problems.” 

Spock thought back to yesterday, to Jim. Instinctively, his hand came up to touch the forming bruise on his cheek. 

“... who hit you?” Janice asked, and Spock swallowed. “It does not matter.”

“Spock-”

“Janice,  _ please.”  _ He insisted, then sighed “The auxiliary control, we can seize just the navigational controls and redirect the course.” 

“Won’t that alert the bridge?”

“I am not saying it is a legal idea.” He raised a brow “but it is the right thing to do. And I can lock down the computer, make the course unchangeable. I know just the password to use.”

 

* * *

 

Jim was curled up in a ball in the corner of his cell. Nyota felt kinda horrible- poor guy was terrified for his husband. That little robot girl who had given a hypo to Gaila had come around and untied their hands, even left them trays of food. No one seemed to be hungry though. 

“Jim.” She called gently. He glanced up at her and she locked eyes with him. “Stop thinking about it.”

“I just-  _ androids.  _ He replicated our thought processes enough to fool the crew into  _ androids.  _ I can’t even- Scotty?”

“I’ve seen a few t’eoretical papers ‘bout it.” Scotty said, shrugging. “But no’thing concrete. It  _ should  _ be impossible.” 

“Exactly.” Jim insisted “which means he’s  _ wrong  _ and they're not perfect. And what’s more, they’re  _ xenophobic.”  _ He bowed his head “think about what they might be  _ doing,  _ Nyota. I don’t want to think about it.”

“He actually thought I dyed my skin green.” Gaila sounded so  _ offended  _ and Nyota wished she could hug her. 

“Hey.   _ Hey.”  _ She said, making them both look at her cell. “They’ll come for us. Spock will know something’s wrong, the ship will come.”

The door opened, and Christine came in, eyes sad and rimmed in red. She sat on the ground by Jim’s cell, pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“Chris?” Jim asked. She swallowed “hey boss. I’m an idiot.”

“Are not!” Gaila said “Christie-”

“I should have known-” she squeezed her eyes shut “I should have  _ known  _ it wasn’t him. I shouldn’t have been so ready to leave, not for  _ him.  _ Not when my life aboard the ship is so good and amazing. Not when I have-” her voice cracked, and she pressed her face to her knees.

Nyota felt a surge of protectiveness-  _ no one  _ made her crew cry. No one.

“He’s not even Roger. He’s an android that Roger copied himself to.” She whispered, looking like she would be sick. “And I  _ fell  _ for it.” 

“Aw Chris-” Jim said softly. “Chris, it’s not your fault. If I-” he swallowed “if I lost Spock, and then I thought there was  _ any  _ way to get him back- I’d fall for it too. In a damn heartbeat. Anything to get Spock back.” 

“You two share a mental link.” Christine said bitterly “You’d know he was a fake.”

“I’m a weak weak man.” Jim sighed “Knowing me? I wouldn’t care if he was a fake as long as I had Spock.” 

She sniffled and looked at him. Jim smiled weakly “I’m serious. You’ve seen me and him- we’re positively  _ ridiculous.”  _

“When I started crying on the bridge, Spock calmed me down.” Christine wiped her eyes “He said that love is strange like that. It makes idiots out of geniuses and children out of adults”

“We gotta get outta here.” Gaila grumbled, and Nyota sighed, nodding. “Chris, could you get us out of here?”

She nodded, rising “I’ll figure it out.” then she hesitated “Nyota?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have my job back? I don’t want to stay here after all.”

Nyota smiled “I dunno. Jim?”

“As a reentry task you need to get us home. Then we’ll talk.” Jim winked at her, and Christine finally smiled, saluted, and walked out.

  

* * *

 

 

Spock had  _ tried  _ going up to the bridge. The moment he stepped off, he’d been hit with so many glares that he just turned around and walked back into the turbolift. He squeezed his eyes shut as he rode down to deck 14.  _ It wasn’t them dammit.  _ It couldn’t be…

Right?

Swallowing, he held his head high and strolled down the hall of deck 14. He entered the auxiliary control room- to find a technician there. He was an andorian, a science officer. He picked up his head and flushed “Lieutenant- I’m so sorry I know I don’t have clearance-”

“It is not an issue.” Spock promised “However, there is some sensitive material I need to study, so if you would please-”

“Of course.” the technician said, gathering his stuff. He hesitated and glanced at Spock. “Scotty usually lets us use the bridge tech if we need it. But when I asked he-” the young man flinched “So I came in here- do you know what’s-”

“No.” Spock told him, looking away “But I intend to find out.” 

The man’s eyes widened as if he understood everything Spock wasn’t saying. Then his eyes darkened, and he nodded. “Sir?”

“Yes?”

“Who put that bruise on your cheek?” Spock swallowed and touched the green bruise. The one on his side was worse, but it did hurt. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. “No one of importance,” he forced himself to say. “If you please-”

“Of course.” the technician walked out, and he paused “Good luck, sir.” then he left.

Spock stared at the door, swallowing thickly. Then he said “Computer, lock door.” 

He sat down at the navigational seat, turning towards the controls. He knew how to use the helm, not as well as he knew his own station, but he would never be trapped in something he didn’t know how to fly again. Never  _ ever.  _

He took a deep breath, then activated the station and took control of the helm. He quickly locked the station with a numerical passcode that would only work for Jim’s voice. He redirected them back to Exo III, at warp three. 

He stared at the new course- he had just committed  _ mutiny. _

Oh christ.

Swallowing, he heard the computer beep as the bridge tried to take back the helm and couldn’t due to his passcode. He sat there, silent and staring at the helm blankly. Who knew what these people would do to get the code out of him? Mentally, he prepared for the worst.

The door opened, and three people walked in- Gaila, and two security officers. 

_ “You.”  _ Gaila spat, her lips curling into a scowl. “Unlock the helm,  _ now.” _

Spock swallowed, then shook his head.

“You’re disobeying a direct order.”

Spock nodded

“You insubordinate little  _ half-breed.”  _ She snarled, turning on her heel to glare at the two security officers she’d brought “You, take him to the brig, get that code out of him.”

“How?” one of them asked, and she growled “However you have to! Get that passcode!” 

They hesitated, and she growled “unless you want to  _ join him!” _

“Sir, you’ll need to come with us.” the other one said, and Spock nodded, rising and heading to the door. 

Gaila grabbed him by the hair, twisting painfully. “One last chance. The passcode.  _ Now.” _

Spock swallowed, and said “No.”

She smacked the back of his head, and he was taken to the brig. 

 

* * *

 

 

Christine ran back in a few minutes later, crouched in front of Nyota’s cell, and started fiddling with the lock. 

“We have to get out of here.” Christine whispered “He’s mad, he’s really mad. Gaila’s android just sent him a message. Spock committed mutiny.”

“He  _ what?!”  _ Jim yelped, and Christine shushed him. There was a beep, and she suddenly shot back, hissing in pain and sucking on her fingertips. Gaila cursed in orion, and Nyota rose to her feet. “There isn’t a key?”

“It’s on one of the-” she faltered “one of the androids he has working around here. But they’re all…” She shuddered, swallowing. “I guess it  _ is  _ time for plan B.” 

She left, and five minutes later she came back. Following her was a huge male with pale skin. “Buk, these are the ones I told you about.” 

“Prisoners.” Buk said, and Christine shook her head “Friends. They’re friends, alright Buk?” 

“Want you now.” Said Buk, putting a hand on the small of Christine’s back. She yelped and sprang away, glaring at him. “We made a deal! You help me first, and I’ll do anything you want later. Now where’s the key!” 

Buk stared at her, then turned to walk out. She deflated, groaning. “Oh god, Roger made him so he could watch me and him-” She looked like she’d be sick. “That is  _ not  _ Roger.”

“We’ll get you out of here, Christine.” Gaila promised, and Chris nodded, smiling a bit. The door opened, and Buk came back in. 

“Key.” he rumbled, holding up a silver card. 

And then, there was the squeal of a phaser, and Buk disintegrated. 

Korby stood there, eyes black and angry. 

_ “Chrissy.  _ You’ve been very bad.” he growled, coming in and grabbing her by the wrist “I see that if I want my achievement to succeed, I’ll have to do something I didn’t want to do!”

He whirled Christine around so her back was against his chest. He held her with an iron grip and roared “I  _ was  _ going to let you all live! I was going to let you go home once they’d revealed themselves! Now I see that I’ll just have to kill you all! And you,  _ my dear.  _ The very  _ second  _ your android is finished, you all will  _ die!”  _ He grabbed Christine by the chin “Look at them all!  _ You  _ killed them!” 

Then he dropped her and walked out, locking the door behind him. 

Christine swallowed, sinking to her knees.

Nyota stared at her, swallowing. _Oh god, hurry up Spock._  

 

* * *

 

 

Spock was maintaining his silence, sitting in the brig and not speaking.  _ Don’t panic, don’t panic. It’s just a small space. It’s not the shuttle, there’s clean air. Do not panic. _

“Spock?”

His head snapped over, and Hikaru was unlocking the brig. “What are you doing?” Spock asked.

“Disappointing my husband. Janice sent me, come on!”

Spock rushed after him- Janice was waiting in the transporter room. “If they ask where I am, you lie and say I escaped on my own and dragged Janice down with me on a wild hunch.” Spock said “Do not drag yourself down with me.” 

Hikaru nodded once, standing behind the counsel. “Whatever’s up with Jim, you figure it out, okay?” He said, and Spock nodded. “I’ll stall them for as long as I can, but there isn’t much I can do to ensure that they don’t come after you, so be quick.”

“Thanks Hikaru.” Janice said, holstering her phaser. Spock holstered his, and nodded. “Energize.”

Exo III’s surface was rocky and cold. Janice pulled out her tricorder, scanning for lifesigns. 

“There’s some people below the surface.” She said, looking around. “That rock, over there, is it fake?” 

Spock went over and rapped his knuckles against it, then went around and shoved it. A rush of warm air hit him, and he beckoned Janice over. 

They began their descent.

 

* * *

 

It started when they heard shouting, and whirring. 

The wall in Pavel’s cell slid open and shut. The little android girl, angie, one of her arms had been blown off. She collapsed into the cell, beeping and reciting a mechanical stream of  _ error error error _

“They’re here.” Nyota breathed “they’re here!”

“Spock!” Jim shouted “Spock we’re in here! Guys, make as much noise as possible!”

Pavel grabbed some of the android and banged the metal against the cot in the room. Leonard started kicking the wall. Christine pulled off her engagement ring (Nyota was shocked she hadn't already destroyed it) and started throwing it against the cell doors repeatedly. 

There was a book, and the door slid open. 

_ “Janice!”  _ Pavel practically squealed. The girl turned and started scanning him with her tricorder., then she scanned the rest of them. 

“Janice, shoot the locks-” Jim began, and she turned on him, eyes blank. “Is it really all of you?” 

“Yes.” Nyota swallowed “it’s us, we swear. Janice, those people who beamed back aboard are androids-”

_ “Janice  _ did you-” Spock ran into the room and skidded to a stop. Jim shot to his feet “Spock!”

Spock blinked at him, then hesitantly looked around the room, making eye contact with each of them. Nyota was last, and he swallowed, looking hesitant “... Nyota?” 

He  _ flinched,  _ like he was expecting a rebuff. Nyota’s heart dropped, and she nodded. “Yeah Spock, Nyota. It’s really us.”

_ “T’hy’la?”  _ Jim whispered, and Spock’s breath caught. He went over to Jim’s cell and stood in front of it. Jim stared up at him like a man seeing the sun. Then his eyes got dark, and he snarled.  _ “Who in the hell hit you?!”  _

Spock blinked at him, and then his eyes grew so relieved and he breathed  _ “Jim.”  _ before he shot the lock and the door slid open. Jim threw his arms around him, and Spock nodded once to Janice, who began freeing the rest of them.

Jim stepped away from Spock, and Janice handed Pavel the tricorder she had brought. “Thank god- I  _ suspected  _ it wasn’t really all of you.” Janice smiled a bit, looking relieved. 

“What have they been doing?” Nyota asked hurriedly “What have they been saying-”

Spock flinched again, and Jim growled. 

“It’s all my fault.” Christine whispered “I’m just a dumb dumb girl who almost got us all killed- I’m such an idiot. A stupid girlish idiot who just wanted to fall in love-”

“Hey!” Janice finally snapped, stepping forward and grabbing Christine by the collar. “You are  _ not  _ an idiot! You’re only an idiot if you can’t see that there’s someone who’s in love with you staring you right in the face!” 

Christine’s cheeks flushed, and Pavel muttered something about owing someone money. Nyota had to smile a little.

“Well,  _ this  _ is fascinating.” Said a new voice, and everyone whirled around.  _ Korby.  _

“I didn’t know you’d gone dyke, Chrissy.” he growled, glaring at Spock. Jim quickly pulled Spock behind him, and Nyota did the same with Gaila without even thinking about it.

“Tell me Vulcan, how  _ did  _ you like my androids?” he smiled wickedly “Since you have the matching ring to the one I put on the Kirk android, can I assume that bruise is his fault?”

Spock didn’t respond, and Jim’s eyes grew cold. He snapped like a pitbull restrained by twine. 

Jim managed to get in a punch before Korby grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back painfully. McCoy tackled him next, trying to get Jim free. There was the screech of a phaser, and Korby disintegrated. 

Spock swallowed from where he was holding the phaser, and he swallowed before looking at Nyota, holding out the phaser. “Captain, I am putting myself under arrest for the crime of mutiny.” 

Nyota blinked and took it. Janice sighed and then pulled out her communicator “Rand to  _ Enterprise.” _

_ “Enterprise, Sulu here.”  _ Hikaru said  _ “Janice I was just telling the lieutenant here about how the mad man grabbed you and dragged you down. Can I beam you up?”  _

“Beam up the whole room, Hikaru.” Janice said, and they all felt their molecules scramble. When their vision cleared again, Scotty’s android was standing next to Hikaru. His eyes widened, and he bolted for the comm. 

Nyota shot him. Leonard flinched, and Scotty (the real one) grabbed his hand. Hikaru quickly provided them all with phasers, then turned to Spock. “I’m gonna have to take you back to the brig now.” He looked at Nyota. “Good luck, Captain.”

Spock nodded at them, then followed Hikaru out. 

Nyota growled and led the charge up to the bridge, the turbolift opened, and that  _ fake  _ her rose from her seat. 

Nyota snarled and shot her too.

There was a whistle, and Nyota ducked as Gaila’s android shot her. Someone shot the fake orion as well. McCoy’s android fell next. The door slid open, and in walked Jim’s android, already firing. Jim snarled and shot his arms off. “That’s for  _ punching my husband!”  _ He snapped, grabbing the ring around the android’s neck and yanking on the chain until it broke and the ring was back where it belonged, then he shot the droid. 

The communication’s station beeped, and Scotty touched it “yea?”

_ “Sickbay has been reclaimed!”  _ Pavel cheered  _ “all of you need to come down for checkups before the end of the day. Chekov out.”  _

Nyota sat in her seat and slumped a little, adrenaline escaping her and leaving her boneless. 

“Captain?” She opened her eyes and looked at McCoy.

“Spock locked the helm from the auxiliary controls, programed it to only respond to Jim’s voice. We’ll need to get the passcode from him- six digit, numerical-”

“0-3-1-8-5-4” Jim said automatically. And the helm beeped.  _ Unlock accepted. _

“Jim?” Nyota asked, glancing at him. Jim grinned widely “A six digit passcode that he knew an android me would never use because it has an emotional connotation to us. 3 18 54- March 18th, Our wedding day.” Jim grinned “it rained that day, Spock found it fascinating.” And then he turned and walked off the bridge, presumably to make sure the android hadn’t messed with his engines.

Nyota sighed, stretching. “Helm, take us out of here. Warp factor three.”

  

* * *

 

 

Spock stood outside his door. The bruises were freshly healed, and now he just had to wait for-

“Spock!” 

He looked over, Jim was rushing over. Spock smiled a tiny bit. “Hey, why are you outside?” 

“Your android removed my biosignature from the-”

“That  _ asshole.”  _ Jim grumbled, going inside and pressing a few buttons on the inside of the door.

_ “Scanning biosignature.”  _ The computer said, and there was a beep when it finished. Jim stepped back and the door swished closed before Spock stepped forward. The door opened for him, and Spock felt a great swell of relief. 

Jim was staring at the divider in their room. Spock went over- there was a green stain on one of the corners.

“Is that yours?” Jim asked, and Spock blinked, touching the spot on his head where he’d been smacked into the divider. “I did not realize I bled.”

“Oh  _ gods.”  _ Jim groaned, burying his face in his hands. Spock reached up and gently took his wrists. “Jim…”

“I grew up in an abusive home.” Jim whispered, horrified. “It's a learned behavior, oh my gods-”

“Jim _.”  _ Spock leaned over to kiss Jim on the forehead, pulling him closer. “Jim, you are not Frank.”

“I hit you-”

“No, a highly xenophobic android with your face hit me.” Spock corrected “and while it hurt in multiple ways, it was not you.”

“Spock, Pavel and Janice had to sit me down and ask me if I would ever hit you. I have to take mandatory anger management to make sure it doesn't happen again.” Jim pulled away, looking up at him helplessly. He looked very small, and Spock hugged him closer.

“It will not happen again. I know it will not.”

Jim pulled away from him again to stare up at him. “If I ever  _ ever  _ raise a hand to you again, you punch me in the face.”

Spock blinked “how will more violence solve the-”

“Then nerve pinch me.” Jim waved one of his hands “the point is, Spock, if I ever- if  _ anyone  _ aboard this ship ever raises a hand to you, you  _ defend  _ yourself. I don’t care who it is, I don’t care what their position is or what they’re relationship is to you. Because we all care about you so  _ much-”  _ Jim squeezed him “you are so so  _ loved  _ Spock, and if we hurt you then it isn’t us.”

Spock made a noise close to a hum, nuzzling his face into Jim’s neck. “I care about them as well. The reports the crew filed will live quietly in a folder on my computer.”

“You should send them.”

“Why? No one did anything wrong other than trust Roger Korby. Legally I am not allowed to delete them, so I put them all in a folder,” Spock rested his chin on Jim’s shoulder. “And if the folder I put them all in has, hypothetically, a virus that slowly eats files, it’s impossible for me to know. Quite the unfortunate accident.”

“You have a legal recycle bin.” Jim groaned. “We don’t deserve you, none of us do.”

“It is the other way around,  _ ashaya.  _ I do not deserve any of you.” Spock said softly, pressing his face to Jim’s neck. Jim hugged him close. 

“I’m exhausted.” Jim suddenly mumbled. Spock hummed. “The adrenaline has finally left you. We should sleep.”

They changed their clothes, Spock took his pill and a shower. Jim kissed both of the spots where he had been bruised. Jim got on the bed first. “C’mon, your little spooning tonight.”

Spock sighed, crawling willingly into the warm circle of Jim's arms and the blankets. Jim pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then the back of his neck, the crown of his head. Spock fell asleep to Jim reciting his wedding vows.

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m never going to hurt you. I’ll take care of you, I'll cherish you. I’ll love you for the rest of my life. I’m yours. For as long as I draw breath, I’m yours.  _

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE THAT EVERYONE SHOULD READ: THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY AN ATTEMPT TO ROMANTICIZE ABUSE! Abuse in any form- physical, emotional, mental, or sexual- is NOT okay. If you are in a situation where you are being abused- DO NOT STAY JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY CARE ABOUT YOU. If someone is hurting you, then that is NOT love. (Jim's line about defending yourself is to be taken with a grain of salt though- remember, wounds heal and permanent damage can be coped with, but death is permanent) These guys get a free pass because they were creepy xenophobic androids, but abuse is not okay. Stay safe friends**
> 
> Thanks for reading, PLEASE COME SEE ME ON TUMBLR www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> SEE YA


End file.
